U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,439 describes a modular implant for use in stabilizing femoral bone disorders. In one embodiment the implant has an upper side plate with a widened head and an angled barrel and a lower side plate adapted to be engaged with the upper side plate in a tongue and groove configuration.